Death by Cramps
by flooj9235
Summary: Veronica is dealing with a terrible bout of cramps, holed up in her room while she attempts to survive the worst of it. Luckily, Cass has just the cure. Oneshot friendship fic.


Cass knocked at the door, her finger looped through the handle of a jug of moonshine.

"Damn it, Six, just leave me here to die," Veronica groaned from within the bedroom.

The redhead chuckled. "I'm not the courier. Besides, I got somethin' to help."

There was a moment of silence before Veronica muttered a "come in".

Cass found the pajama-clad scribe curled up on her bed, arms wrapped around her middle and a miserable look on her face. "Ya look like shit," she commented, ambling over and sitting on the edge of the bed.

Veronica nodded, not even attempting to fight off the barb. "I understand the science behind it, I just don't get why it has to hurt so much."

"You get 'em bad, eh?" Cass dropped a hand onto Veronica's shoulder sympathetically. "Cramps're the worst."

Veronica nodded pitifully, cringing as her insides seized up. "Death by cramps. What a pathetic way to go."

The redhead laughed and uncorked the jug of moonshine with her teeth, offering the scribe the jug.

"What's that?" Veronica mumbled warily, looking up and raising an eyebrow at Cass.

A devilish grin spread across Cass' face. "The 'something to help.' G'won and drink some. I don't give this stuff out lightly."

Veronica pushed herself into a sitting position, looking both confused and concerned at the sacred offer. She took the jug and gave it a curious sniff, coughing and nearly sloshing some of the moonshine out of the jug. "God, Cass, what **is** this?"

"Don't spill," the redhead urged, coaxing Veronica to take a sip.

The scribe choked and started coughing again, thrusting the jug back into Cass' hands and groaning.

Cass started laughing at the look on Veronica's face, grabbing a glass on the bed table and pouring out a little more before taking a swig for herself. "That'd be my own special recipe. It'll kill the pain, promise. They could operate on ya and you wouldn't feel a thing."

Veronica huffed, rolling her eyes and pouting. "It'll kill more than just the pain. Though maybe it'll put me out of my misery," she added, cringing dramatically. "God, I hate cramps."

Cass corked the jug and set it on the floor, giving Veronica the glass. "Oh hush. It'll help, promise. Drink up."

Veronica wrinkled her nose but took the glass from the redhead. She took a deep breath and poured the contents of the glass into her mouth, coughing and shuddering dramatically.

"If nothin' else, it'll knock you out for a while," Cass offered, taking the empty glass and setting it back on the bed table.

Veronica didn't answer, caught in the throes of another severe cramp.

Cass sat with her for a while, telling the miserable scribe a few stories from her time back in California. When she saw the alcohol beginning to take effect, she grinned and stopped mid-story. "Better?"

Veronica shrugged a little, looking somewhat dizzy. She moved to lay down, apparently deciding Cass' thigh was a good pillow, and curled up with her head in the redhead's lap.

Cass just smiled, running her fingers through the scribe's short hair.

"You didn't finish your story," Veronica pointed out sleepily after a few moments had passed, pouting when Cass stopped trailing her fingertips against her scalp.

"Wasn't important." The redhead kicked off her boots, scooting over and settling back against the headboard, gesturing for Veronica to get comfortable again. The scribe snuggled up against her, sighing contentedly when Cass' hand went back to her head.

Cass chuckled. "You're like a little puppy."

"Can't help it that I'm so cute," Veronica muttered, wincing slightly.

"Must be if I'm sharing my moonshine," Cass teased, pleased to get a quiet laugh out of the scribe.

They stayed like that for a long time, Veronica's head in Cass' lap while the redhead played with her hair gently. The moonshine had done the trick, and the scribe was hardly cringing at every twitch of her insides.

"Thanks, Cass," Veronica murmured, a half smile on her face as the heartfelt words escaped her lips.

The redhead smiled, resting her head against the headboard and closing her eyes. She and Veronica had both nearly dozed off before she murmured out a reply. "You're welcome, Vee."


End file.
